


处处吻 上

by TeacherMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacherMa/pseuds/TeacherMa
Summary: 你小心 一吻便颠倒众生





	处处吻 上

**Author's Note:**

> 爱要有你才完美

有人在盯着他  
又一次  
他十分确定，有人在偷窥，不，应该是明目张胆的监视着他

起初他只是以为夏季到了，霍格沃兹环水，斯莱特林的地下室潮湿，才会导致他总是感觉脖颈处有黏腻感，但这显然不是

因为这种潮湿中夹杂着极高的热度，那并不是夏季日射的照耀所能企及的，这种窥伺中有一种情绪，他很明显的可以感知的到  
是

欲望  
贪婪地欲望  
不得不说  
他被这种占有欲吓到了

当然你可以说这是他多年来的多疑产生出来的幻觉，但作为一个成熟的omega来说，多疑并不是一件坏事  
因为这至少可以在某些事情上有效的保护好自己

夏季的霍格沃兹阴凉的地方总是带有一点冷意，但那道视线的热度却丝毫没有减退，刚刚从魔药课教室出来的德拉科下意识摸了摸后颈处的腺体，对于一个omega来说，腺体的感知不会出错  
那个人就在附近  
而且很明显那个人是个alpha  
尽管他现在无法嗅到准确的信息素气味

德拉科刻意的放慢了脚步，这让他在下课的人群中显得格格不入，而且迎面又撞上了刚刚从草药温室出来的一年级，一时间霍格沃兹的走廊热闹了起来，人群的拥挤让德拉科有些焦躁，他的腺体在皮肤下面提前发出了警报。  
此刻德拉科无比痛恨他为了贪凉，只简单的套了外袍就出来上课，而这单薄的外袍是无法隔绝夏季人群摩擦时感受到的体温。  
德拉科试着用手拨开在面前乱窜的一年级，但就在抬手的瞬间，被人握住了，说实话，他被那双手的体温烫到了，但那双手没有给他退缩的权利。  
再然后——

在他失去意识之前  
他终于知道了那个人信息素的味道  
但糟糕的是

他发情了

德拉科被绑架了，准确的说，是囚禁

他被人以一种难堪的姿势绑在了霍格沃兹的某个地方，不，是某张床上，对方竟然还用他的学院领带给他蒙上了双眼。  
他不认为这是件好事，一个处在发情期的omega，十分清楚接下来可能会发生的事情，不过德拉科并不想这么快就妥协  
他现在需要不是慌乱，而是冷静，冷静——

德拉科只好希望他的耳朵可以给他一点线索，但让他失望的是，这空气中除了他有些急促的喘息  
似乎一无所有

就在他犹豫着要开口的时候，他抬起的上唇却被人用手轻柔的抚了下去。但是有个细节，德拉科没有忽略掉，在碰触的瞬间，他感受到了对方的发梢撩过了他的脸颊

是‘她’

“嘘——”  
他还来不及进一步去分辨，就被接下来发生的事情震惊了  
对方在吻他

先是触碰了他的上唇，紧接着下唇，没有他预料之中的‘狂风暴雨’，只是反复留恋在他的双唇之间，这种耐心超出了他的想象，这个人完全并不在意德拉科的不配合。  
这并不像是接吻，而像是——他没办法在发情期有什么准确的思考  
但他的脑海还是滑过了一个念头

她在品尝我吗

**Author's Note:**

> 需要那颗心


End file.
